Denial With One Major Flaw
by The Romanticidal Edwardian
Summary: These two exes want to hate each other. But that's rather hard when in actuality...you love them. Add in all that casual sex and it's near impossible. They're tired of pretending. BxE, AU, all human, one-shot. PLEASE review, not just favorite.


**Disclaimer: Don't sue, simple as that.**

**All human. Bella & Edward. One-shot.**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Inspired by **_**Scrubs**_

"I don't think she _really_ slept with Newton, you know."

"Shut it, Alice," I responded in as calm a voice as I could manage, as I tried to pay attention to the patient's chart I was regarding.

"You know she only said it to goad you."

"I _mean_ it, Alice."

"You guys both still care about each other. Why don't you people just admit it, instead of covering it up with all this enmity towards one another?"

"_Alice!"_ I snapped at my best friend nurse, who'd been working at this hospital even longer than I had, and whose advice and help I idolized more than almost anyone else; but not today. "Don't you have some intern's hand to be holding right now as they try to stick a needle into the right vein or something?"

"They can handle it for a little while," she grinned, leaning on the counter she was standing at opposite of me. "But stop changing the subject. Tell me again _why _you guys are so determined to prove to everyone - and yourselves - that you hate each other? You fight, then you have sex, then you insult each other, and then you give each other those 'looks' when you think no one's watching. It's painful to look at."

"Then mind your own business," I muttered, turning my back on Alice. "I _don't_ care about her anymore. What we use to have is over. And the sex doesn't mean anything. It's just a matter of…convenience. We both know that."

"Uh-huh." I could practically hear Alice rolling her eyes. "But you know, pretty soon after your guys little 'sexscapades', you're going to start watching her sleep, and realize that you want more than just what you guys have now. You want to be with her, like you two used to be. And she wants it too. I know it, Edward."

Suddenly two people rounded the corner a little ways down the hall; two people I really _didn't _want to see right now.

"And I, as Chief of Medicine, would just like to thank the Board again for this reward for Outstanding Achievements - "

"Ah, bite a load off James, you knew you were going to get it. And it wasn't _my_ decision anyway. I'm just one member from the Board; but I'll pass along your sweet sentiments, that I think we both know is a bunch of BS."

"Yeah, true enough," James said dryly, dropping his kiss-ass façade. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my office looking at cheap porn and wishing Victoria would take a look as well. If you need to bother me…don't," he announced to all in the area. James often made couthless comments like that, so no one even looked up anymore.

And so he walked away.

"I really hate that man," Bella sighed with a cheery smile, making her way over to Alice and I at the nurse's area Alice did all her paperwork in.

I resisted the urge to cringe. Just what I needed today; to deal with _her._

"Everyone does; he's a greedy, insensitive bastard," I commented, not looking at her; or her low-cut black shimmery top that made her alabaster skin look even better than normal.

"Hmm…yet another likeness between you and him," she said, grinning cheekily because she _knew_ how much I hated James - and anything associated _or _compared to him.

As a doctor, the reason I loved my job - as much as I couldn't stand it sometimes - was because I wanted to help people. James didn't care about any of that. Just the money involved, and if a patient couldn't pay? Then too bad, so sad.

"And yet," I said coldly, turning to glare at her, "You'd never catch _me_ following him around like his own personal bitch. I make it a point to stay out of bed with things I only feel contempt for."

She and Alice both raised their eyebrows, amusement in their eyes.

* * *

Bella giggled as I pushed her front forward against the wall of my high-end apartment. She'd really looked too tempting in that black shirt today; I couldn't wait to take it off of her.

I trailed kisses all along the back and side of her neck, ravaging the pale skin there.

"Mmm…" she moaned, then laughed quickly and softly. "Mike…you're so good."

I flipped her around so fast she was almost a blur, and slammed her back against the wall as she smirked at me.

"You know you're going to pay for that one, right?" I asked her, my voice low and husky.

Her grin became more pronounced. "I really hope so."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward, wrapping one leg around my hip and pulling the other one up not too long after, locking together her ankles behind me.

Her lips met mine in a fiery kiss, her mouth unyielding and fierce as her tongue met mine and they danced together, fighting for control. I pushed her harder into the wall, grinding my most sensitive area with hers as she moaned and gasped into my mouth.

Still locked in our passionate embrace, I slowly slid us down the wall until we were on the rug. We'd be missing the bed this time…_again._

Breaking the kiss, my hands reached down to her shirt, popping the buttons off in my haste to tear it off of her. I looked up into her dark, glittering eyes, her face flushed and her hair wild: and only felt more aroused.

"So," I fumed quietly, trailing kisses down her chest to the valley between her breasts, unhooking her bra and throwing it elsewhere. "Mike was really good, huh?"

"Yes," she gasped, closing her eyes as I took one tight pink bud into my mouth, sucking and biting almost to the point of pain. Her hands gripped my hair, and she moaned.

"Really?" I asked contemptuously, moving my attention to her other breast. "He made you moan like this?"

My teeth nipped and grazed the nipple my mouth was on, while my other hand squeezed her other breast harder than I ever had before. She cried out softly, and bucked against me, her bare chest melding with my own where it touched; my own shirt had been lost sometime previously.

"Y - yes," she whimpered, her hands tightening in my hair.

My attention left her breasts and trailed down, brushing lightly over the smooth, flat skin of her toned stomach, down to the waistline of her skirt. I appraised it briefly, loving how it hugged her curves, before I removed it and her underwear in one smooth motion. Her legs, though not too terribly long, were irresistibly creamy, her flesh smooth and beautiful.

My nose trailed down to her left thigh, and I kissed the inner part softly, earning a soft jerk of her leg in pleasure. I looked up at her through my eyelashes. Her lips were parted softly, her eyelids half closed, a light sheen of sweat starting to make her body glisten, and she was propped up on her elbows, watching me.

"Bullshit," I snarled softly. "Like hell he does. But I _know _he doesn't make you scream like I can…like I make you do. I _know _I make you scream louder than anyone else _ever _could," I hissed darkly. I didn't give her a chance to answer as I swooped down to kiss the part of her I knew she wanted me to. She cried out wildly, much louder than before, and jerked her hips up to my mouth, inviting me for more; _begging_ me to go deeper.

I sucked and licked around the mouth of her true desire for a little while. She was whimpering and crying out, but she wasn't screaming. I wanted her to beg. I wanted her to beg for me by screaming what she wanted me to do to her. I wanted to prove to her that _no one else _could do these things to her better than I.

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked softly, huskily, letting my mouth graze ever so softly against her bundle of nerves.

"E- Edward!" she gasped out, her breath coming in wild gasps, and her beautiful chest heaving accordingly. "Edward, _please._"

"Please, what?" I muttered lowly.

"Damn it Edward!" she snarled, her helplessness lost slightly. "You know damn well what I want!"

I smirked. Fine, I'd let her have it. This time.

My tongue pushed past her opening, and soaked in the juices she was secreting; the sweetest of all flavors I'd ever tasted. This time, she screamed, and I smirked in satisfaction. I pumped my tongue in and out of her faster, licking around her inner walls, trying to eat up more of this sweet nectar. Removing my tongue from her, I moved up to her clit, taking it into my mouth and pushing and pulling my teeth and tongue around it.

She screamed louder than before, her hands gripping my rug. "Edward!" she cried, her head thrown back. I glanced up and saw her neck glistening white in the moonlight coming from a window. Breathtaking.

"Do you want more?" I growled, kicking off my pants and boxers quickly as my erection became painful against the denim.

"Fuck me, Edward," she whispered.

I grinned to myself. And then I entered her.

Being inside Bella was better than anyone else I'd ever been with. She molded with me perfectly, her tight walls more pleasurable than anything else; helping me in coming faster.

We were both panting as I started thrusting into her faster and harder, her hips rising to meet me every time, her nails scratching my back, but I didn't mind. It was that much more erotic.

"Don't…tell me," I panted into her ear as we rocked together hard, "That…_Mike," _I spat, "Or _anyone else…_makes you feel…like this."

"No," she whispered, her breath coming faster as our climax neared. Speech left me as I went even faster, thrusting into her harder than before, not slowing down as I started to see stars and white in my eyes, before with one last final powerful thrust, my world exploded into waves and waves of absolute pleasure.

I screamed my release the same time as Bella did, our cries merging together; just like we were.

But that's all it was. Just release. Nothing more, and nothing deeper.

I collapsed panting next to her on the floor, trying to get my breathing under control. After a few minutes, Bella rolled onto her side, her front brushing against me. "Can we move to the bed?" she whispered. "Your rug isn't _that_ comfortable."

"Do you have rug burn?" I asked, smirking at the thought. Serve her right for teasing me.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish."

* * *

Her breath rose and fell evenly as she slept. Moonlight made her skin glow, and she looked like an angel. Sleep washed away all the sarcasm and bitterness that she kept on her face in the daytime, as a defense to the world. She was absolutely innocent as she dreamed, her mouth parted slightly, and her face smooth. Angelic. And beautiful. That was what she was, when she let her guard down. And she usually did…when she was around _me._ And we were alone. I wondered if she ever let her guard down around anyone else…and rejected the thought. It made me feel better, gave me hope, if maybe…_I _was the _only_ one.

It reminded me of how it used to be, before we had broken up. Of course, that had been a while ago, back when we were young and reckless, not having seen harsh realities of the world. And yet, I thought we were much better off now. We had both grown up so much; we weren't the two idiots we'd been back then.

And because of that, maybe we could…be…what we used to. Except better. Stronger. Lasting. Because I knew what love was now. I really did.

I looked at my watch. Bella would stay asleep for a few hours yet. I had time.

* * *

"You were right, Alice," I groaned, dropping my face into my hands on her counter at the hospital, arriving there fifteen minutes after I'd gotten dressed and left the house. Alice looked up with an amused expression. "You were right, you were right, you were right! Happy?"

"You were watching her sleep, weren't you?" she asked, pursing her lips to fight her laugh.

I swallowed hard. "Yes," I admitted, looking away. "And…I realized I _do_ still care about her."

Alice's smirk became more pronounced as she looked down to the paperwork she was filling out on her double shift.

"And…I also realized…that it's more than caring."

Alice looked up, the smirk gone due to the serious tone in my voice. She stared, waiting for me to speak.

"I love her Alice," I whispered, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, Alice's whole expression was soft.

"I know," she said quietly, "And she loves you too. Just tell her how you feel."

I groaned and shoved off the counter, running my hands through my hair.

"Is it _really_ that easy? You don't _know_ that she feels that way!"

"And you don't _know_ that she doesn't! You know, some things in this world don't _have_ to be hard. Make this one of them! Just tell her. Trust me."

I sighed and glanced at my watch. "You'd better be right Alice."

She grinned again as she continued filling out paperwork. "I always am."

* * *

I stripped down again when I arrived home, before crawling back into bed with Bella. I moved slowly, trying not to wake her, as I placed myself back under the sheets and slung an arm around her still, magnificent, sleeping form.

"So, where'd you go?"

Ok, maybe not as asleep as I thought.

"Umm…glass of water," I muttered.

"For an hour?"

I let out a soft laugh around her shoulder. "Yes."

She nodded, and then yawned. "Ok then."

She moved, making to get up from the bed. I tightened my arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me (something I'd never really done before now) all joking aside.

I don't know how well she could tell, but she knew that something had changed. She rolled her head over to look at me, her serious eyes meeting mine for a long, long moment before she finally spoke.

"Are we ready now?"

I had an idea of what she meant, but needed it confirmed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we ready to stop pretending we don't love each other?"

I continued to hold her gaze, my voice very intense as I asked what I needed to know. "Do you, really?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation before meeting my eyes again. "You idiot," she started scathingly, "I have _always_ loved you, you fool. That's _never_ changed. I was just waiting for you to realize it."

I smiled very softly, as I bent down to rest my forehead against hers. "I want us to be together," I told her softly. "For real, this time."

"Me too."

I pulled her naked form closer to my own as I whispered, "I love you," for the first time in many years. It was better than I remembered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, snuggling closer to my body. "I'm tired of trying to pretend that I don't. I can't take it anymore."

"You don't have to."

We stayed in each others embrace for a long time without speaking.

"Oh, and Edward?" she muttered against my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I murmured into her hair.

"I didn't _really _sleep with Mike. The sex is just so much better when you're jealous."

I laughed at that, harder than I had in who knew how long. "Well, I'm glad," I told her. "Because I really, really, really _hate_ Michael Newton."

I felt her smirk against my skin. "I know."

And as I held her as we lapsed into silence again, I couldn't help but think of everything Alice had said today. _Damn it. _Why _did_ she _always_ have to be right?

**

* * *

**

Haha. My first lemon. Yay me! I really liked this idea, so I went with it. And it IS a one-shot (I'm pretty sure, for now), so no reviews asking when I'm going to next update, ok? I don't want to further explain all of what happened to them, because I feel this amount of information is what makes the story what it is.

**Review please! It always encourages me to write.**

**- The Romanticidal Edwardian**


End file.
